Granada CF
Granada Club de Fútbol is a Spanish football club based in Granada, in the autonomous community of Andalusia. Founded on 14 April 1931, it currently plays in La Liga, holding home matches at Estadio Nuevo Los Cármenes. Granada was the third Andalusian football team after Betis and Sevilla to compete in La Liga, in 1941–42. History Granada Club de Fútbol was founded on 14 April 1931,Datos del club (Club data); Granada official website originally as Recreativo de Granada; the first president was Julio López Fernández. The first football match was played against Deportivo Jaén, which resulted in a 2–1 victory. The first goal in the match, and in the club's history, was scored by Antonio Bombillar. In the 1931–32 season, the club won the Tercera Regional - Región Sur championship. After several promotions, in 1941–42 the club made its La Liga debut. From here until the '80s, it alternated between that category and Segunda División, with its golden age coming during the '70s, with eight top flight seasons, which included a career-best two sixth league places (1971–72, 1973–74). In 1959 Granada achieved its greatest sports landmark, being runner-up of the Copa del Generalísimo (later Copa del Rey). In the final, played at the Santiago Bernabéu Stadium, the team lost to FC Barcelona 4–1. In the 1980s, Granada had some brief appearances in the second division, but it spent most seasons in Segunda División B, dropping another level in 2002–03, due to non-payment to its players. After four seasons in the fourth division, former Real Madrid president Lorenzo Sanz, along with his son Paco, arrived at the club. With their help, the Andalusian side was again promoted to the third category. In 2006–07, Granada played in Group IV of the third level after four seasons in Tercera. Three years later, in July 2009, the club was in such financial difficulty that it was on the brink of closing. The solution to the crisis came with the signing of a partnership agreement with Udinese Calcio, with the Spaniards incorporating large numbers of players contracted to the Italian club as well as receiving its youth players and reserves as part of the agreement. At the end of the season, Granada won its group then promoted in the playoffs, returning to the second division after 22 years. In 2010–11, Granada finished in fifth position, with most of the players loaned by Udinese still on board. On 18 June 2011, the club became the first winner of the promotion playoffs - a different system was used from 1985–99 - after successively defeating Celta de Vigo (1–1, penalty shootout) and Elche CF (1–1 on aggregate, away goals rule), thus returning to the top division after a 35-year absence. Back in the top-flight after such a long absence, it was always going to be difficult. By the end of the 2011-12 season, Granada managed to survive though, finishing in 17th position. Seasons *'20 seasons' in La Liga *'31 seasons' in Segunda División *'22 seasons' in Segunda División B *'5 seasons' in Tercera División (third level before 1977–78) *'2 seasons' in Regional Current squad The numbers are established according to the official website: www.granadacf.es and www.lfp.es As of 20 June 2012. Out on loan Watford}} Siena}} Watford}} Honours Official *'Segunda División': 1940–41, 1956–57, 1967–68 *'Segunda División B': 1982–83, 1999–2000, 2009–10 *'Tercera División': 1933–34, 2003–04, 2005–06 *'Copa del Rey': Runner-up 1958–59 Friendly *'Antonio Puerta Trophy': 2010 Individual Pichichi Trophy *La Liga: Enrique Porta (1971–72) *Segunda División: Miguel (1964–65), Rafa (1955–56) Andalusia Derby Stadium After its foundation the team played its local matches at Campo de Las Tablas, inaugurated on 20 December 1931. The existence of this field ground is short because, on 23 December 1934, a new stadium was opened: Estadio Los Cármenes. The club played in this stadium until 1995 when a new facility, named Estadio Nuevo Los Cármenes, took its place. It was inaugurated on 16 May 1995, with a capacity of 16,212 seats originally and was expanded to 22,524 after the last promotion to La Liga in the summer of 2011. *'Dimensions': 105x68 meters. *'Address': C/ Pintor Manuel Maldonado s/n. *'Inauguration date': 16 May 1995, Real Madrid-Bayer Leverkusen (1–0) * First Granada CF match: 22 August 1995, Granada-Real Betis (4–1) XXIII Granada Trophy Playing strip and colours Upon its foundation, club colours were a shirt with blue and white vertical stripes and white shorts. After the Spanish Civil War the club owners went to Madrid to buy new ones, they couldn't find others than red and white stripes shirts which became the official colour until present. At the end of the 1970s, the club changed the vertical to horizontal stripes to cheer the supporters. Since then, several changes (between horizontal and vertical) took place until 2004–05, when in a member assembly it was decided to use horizontal stripes definitively. Shirt sponsors and manufacturers Famous players * Aguirre Suárez * Juan Agüero * Gustavo Benítez * Carlos Gomes * Antonio Notario * Arsenio Iglesias * Capi * César * José Mingorance * Pahiño * Pirri * Toni Grande * Ladislao Mazurkiewicz * Denís Milar * Julio Montero see also Famous coaches * Francisco Bru (1941–43) * Jenő Kalmár (1958–60), (1965–66) * Marcel Domingo (1968–69) * Miguel Muñoz (1975–76) * Manuel Ruiz Sosa (1982–83) * Joaquín Peiró (1985–88) * Paco Chaparro (1998–00) * Pedro Braojos (Oct 2008–June 09) * Fabri (March 2010–Jan 12) * Abel Resino (2012) * Juan Antonio Anquela (July 2012–) :Main category: References External links *Official website *Futbolme team profile *BDFutbol team profile *Unofficial website Category:Football clubs in Spain Category:Sport in Andalusia Category:La Liga clubs Category:Association football clubs established in 1931 Category:Granada CF Category:Sport in Granada Category:1931 establishments in Spain ar:نادي غرناطة an:Granada Club de Fútbol bg:Гранада КФ ca:Granada Club de Fútbol cs:Granada CF da:Granada CF de:FC Granada et:Granada CF el:Φ.Κ. Γρανάδα es:Granada Club de Fútbol eu:Granada Club de Fútbol fa:باشگاه فوتبال گرانادا fr:Grenade Club de Fútbol gl:Granada Club de Fútbol ko:그라나다 CF hy:Գրանադա ՖԱ id:Granada CF it:Granada Club de Fútbol he:גרנדה (כדורגל) lt:Granada CF hu:Granada CF nl:Granada CF ja:グラナダCF no:Granada CF pl:Granada CF pt:Granada Club de Fútbol ro:Granada CF ru:Гранада (футбольный клуб) simple:Granada C.F. sk:Granada CF ckb:یانەی گرانادا fi:Granada CF sv:Granada CF th:สโมสรฟุตบอลกรานาดา tr:Granada CF uk:Гранада (футбольний клуб) zh:格拉纳达足球俱乐部